


Hold Out Your Hand, I'll Pull You Through

by theniffler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Come Eating, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Mary Lou is a terrible person, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Credence, Top Newt, heavy on the comfort tbh, nothing graphic, slow build-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniffler/pseuds/theniffler
Summary: "Credence and Newt are to be the husbands of Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security, a man with a reputation for being a formidable duelist and a hard-ass law man. To say that Newt and Credence are terrified would be an understatement. Credence's mother fills his head with lies about how he'll be nothing more than a pet to Graves. Newt's not better off as his family lets him know that they are marrying him off because they are sick and tired of his foolish love for creatures and why can't he be more like Theseus. Newt and Credence only meet Percival once before the wedding, and he lives up to his reputation for being stoic and unsmiling. The wedding happens and Newt and Credence think that Percival is going to bed them and then leave them.Imagine their shock when Percival comes into the bedroom and gives them a warm smile before asking who wants to go first in taking him."





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Fill to this prompt: "Credence/Newt/Percival: Arranged Marriage, Credence and Newt stunned when Percival Bottoms for them" found [here](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=655819#cmt655819)

Mary Lou Barebone paced around the room as her adoptive son, Credence, packed what little belongings he had on a tiny, worn, leather suitcase.

“I can’t wait to get rid of you. I knew you were a lost cause as soon as I took you in, but I thought the Good Lord would show me the way…It’s obvious now that even He has given up on your wretched soul.” A cruel half-smile marred her thin lips. “Well, it seems fitting though…don’t you think? That a…a wicked creature like you would end up as someone’s whore?”

Credence didn’t reply right away, taking the time to look at the woman he once called his mother with an almost child-like innocence, so unlikely on someone who’s had their trust broken so many times. “W-what do you...a w-whore?” he stuttered out.

“Yes, Credence…a whore. Someone to be used. To satisfy someone else’s pleasures of the flesh…To be honest, what that man ever saw of appealing in you I will keep wondering until the day I’m finally laid to rest. But oh well, a lifetime of forced sodomy seems like a fair punishment doesn’t it…” Mary Lou took a few steps towards Credence, resting her hand on his cheek with mock affection, “…my dear boy?”. Credence flinched as her icy voice rang through his ears. Of course he knew what his mother meant by pleasures of the flesh. He was familiar with the warm coil in his stomach whenever he shamefully caved into temptation to the thought of gentle caresses, his own hand pressed against his clothed groin. 

A loud honking noise was heard outside, bringing Credence back from his thoughts. It was soon followed by a loud knock on their church door. Credence grabbed his suitcase and made way towards the entry where Mary Lou stood, greeting a man. He was tall and elegantly dressed in a way that wasn’t too flashy. The man had a handsome if wrinkled face and a full head of completely silver hair styled back. Credence flinched at the similarities between this man and Mr. Graves.

“Ah, Credence, my boy. We need to hurry up, I’m sure the Scamanders are already at the office. Usually we would apparate there but…” Mr. Graves senior looked quickly in Mary Lou’s direction “…given the circumstances, it’s better to travel the No-Maj way. Come on, follow me!” he continued as he walked back outside, Credence and Mary Lou following him close behind as a lean, elderly man waited for them near a car.

The ride wasn’t very long but Credence was fascinated by how things seemed to fly past them. It looked different from when he flew as an Obscurial. There was no destruction, just trees and people passing by very fast. The journey had helped him calm his nerves but everything came back as soon as he stepped foot out of the car, New York’s chilly wind causing him to shiver. 

In front of them stood a normal building, like many others in New York, nothing spectacular or grand about it. Credence thought Mr. Graves senior looked extremely out of place next to such a mundane place until they walked into it. It somehow looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Credence didn’t understand much about decoration or fancy things but even he could tell the entrance was richly and elegantly decorated – oil paintings on the wall, surrounded by gold frames (were the pictures moving?),smooth, flowy white curtains covered the windows and an enormous crystal chandelier stood in the middle of the room. 

Mr. Graves senior was amused at the awed expression the boy had, curious eyes wandering around the room and his mouth a little open. Mr. and Mrs. Scamander and their son Newt stood next to the staircase, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. 

Credence remembered Newt, the nice man who had tried to help him. It made him feel a little less nervous to have him around. He tried nodding in his direction and was met with a pleasant smile, quickly overshadowed by his parents moving in front of him to greet Mr. Graves senior.

Mary Lou made sure to stand back, avoiding have to shake hands with those people. She might be pleased with selling Credence, but the less contact she had with those wicked things, the better. She almost expected them to attack her at any minute, but it never happened. Instead they were all lead by Mr. Graves into his office where they were to discuss the arrangement for the marriage. 

“Everyone, please sit down. Percival will be here shortly. I think there was something to be taken care of at MACUSA but he shouldn’t take long now.” Mr. Graves explained as he sat on the chair that stood at the top of the long table. On his right stood Mr. Scamander, followed by Mrs. Scamander and, finally, Newt. On his left sat a very uptight Mary Lou with a very uncomfortable Credence on her side. Credence’s shoulder seemed to be slumped more than usual, as if he was trying to make himself invisible.

A couple of minutes went by as Mr. Graves senior explained the contract and what it entailed. Newt and Credence were to be Percival Graves’s husbands and were expected to live together. Both men’s surnames were to be changed to Graves, which allowed them access to all the perks and advantages of the name. In turn, they were expected to obey Percival and not tarnish the Graves family name. A sum would be given to both the Scamanders and Mary Lou Barebone for compensation for the loss of a male child capable of continuing the name line. Mary Lou gave Credence a cold smile. The older man was interrupted then by a curt knock. Without waiting for approval, Percival entered the room, looking as serious and stoic as ever. Credence couldn’t help staring at the man, so similar to the man he knew and yet…there was something different. 

“Good afternoon. I believe my father has already explained most of the arrangement, yes? Newt and Credence are to move out of their parents’ house today in preparation for the wedding which will take place tomorrow. There won’t be a big celebration for security reasons, but a small banquet will take place at the Graves’ manor. I know you probably weren’t expecting it to be this soon, but I believe it’s better to get it done right away.” Percival said in a stern tone. He approached his father’s seat and signed his name on the contract, passing it along to the Scamanders. He bid his goodbyes and left, revealing that he was still needed at MACUSA.

Once everything was dealt with, Mr. Graves senior wrapped up the meeting. He led Mary Lou and the Scamanders outside as Newt and Credence remained in the office.  
“Boys, you will be travelling by Floo to the manor. I believe you are familiar with it, Mr.Scamander?” Mr. Graves said towards Newt and Credence as he continued to the door. Newt barely nodded as he looked around the room, searching for a fireplace.

“Come on Credence, into the fireplace.” Newt said with a warm smile, getting only a confused look as a reply. “Just stand next to me, don’t worry…hold onto my arm if it makes you feel safer.” Credence grabbed Newt’s arm with an iron grip and looked incredulously as the other picked up some dust and threw it in the fireplace where they were standing. He heard Newt shout something but he couldn’t quite understand what as everything started moving. He felt his stomach churning as he kept moving: up, down, left, up again. He had to try his hardest not to let go of Newt’s arm and his suitcase as he started to cough. Why was wizarding travelling so uncomfortable?

Credence finally dared to open his eyes as he felt their journey come to a halt. Newt was standing next to him, dusting off his usual blue coat. 

“Not so bad, right?” Newt said gently as he dusted Credence’s shoulders as well. Credence looked down, a small blush tinting his prominent cheekbones. They looked around noticing the room they were in. It reminded them of Mr. Graves’s office, there was an air of elegance and good-taste to it. Credence imagined they were at the manor and, somehow, that made his stomach even heavier than before. Being there made it real. He really was going to get married. He was going to be hurt – again. But at least Newt wouldn’t hurt him, would he? 

Right at that moment there was a little cough and he nearly jumped when he saw the little creature that stood near the door. It had really big eyes, pointy ears and a big, crooked nose. Credence had never seen an animal like that. Newt, on the other hand, didn’t seem very surprised to see it.

“Oh hi – hello, good afternoon. My name is Newt Scamander. What’s yours?” Newt said as he lowered himself until he was eye level with the creature.

“I’m Gertrude. Master Graves told me to lead Master Credence and Master Newt to their bedroom for the night. Gertrude also changed some of the decoration. Hopefully it will be to the Masters’ liking.” The short creature – Gertrude – squeaked as she turned around, motioning for them to follow her. Gertrude showed them the way to an airy, well-lit bedroom and stopped, expectantly waiting for them to see it.

“You were very kind to change the decoration for us. It looks lovely.” Newt said with a kind smile, Credence shyly nodding his agreement.

“No need for such words Master Newt. Gertrude is happy you like it. Get settled in and Gertrude will call you when it’s time for dinner!” she said as she disappeared. 

Credence looked around the spacious room, way bigger than his own bedroom, and suddenly felt smaller than usual. His shoulders sank and he lowered his head, looking even more crumpled than before.

“Hey, everything will be alright Credence. We’ll be fine, you’ll see!” Newt tried, Credence thought he sounded uncertain but still hoped Newt was right.


	2. The night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet, it will be on the next chapter...promise!

Dinnertime came quicker than both men expected. True to her words, Gertrude knocked on their door to call them downstairs. Credence had given his breakfast to a new orphan that showed up at the church that morning and hadn’t eaten anything all day so he was starving. Gertrude led them to a large dining room and showed them their seats. As they sat down she made delicious looking food appear on the table with a snap of her small fingers. Credence couldn’t believe that all that food was for them. 

“C-can I start eating, Newt?” Credence stuttered, still not used to address the other man so informally. 

“Of course, Credence! You don’t need to ask…go on, eat up!” Newt replied right away, grabbing Credence’s plate and filling it with food.

Credence smiled as Newt prepared his plate. It felt nice to have someone care about him. For a second, it almost made him forget where he was and what was going to happen tomorrow, but the savory aroma of the stew in front of him brought him back. His stomach started turning… but he was so hungry. He grabbed a spoon and a fork and started eating. Soon enough his hunger got the best of him and he mindlessly devoured the food. Mary Lou always told him that gluttony was a sin, but he was already a sinner, so might as well have a nice meal.

Newt couldn’t help but stare lovingly at the younger man. He had been through so much and definitely deserved some happiness. He couldn’t deny that he was nervous though. Percival Graves didn’t have the reputation of being the warmest of men and Credence didn’t need any more pain. He could take it, but not Credence. In that moment Newt decided to do whatever it took to protect him.

They finished their dinner in silence and in the end Credence was surprised to see all the dirty dishes disappearing. He had no idea where they had gone…were they magical plates?

Even though they didn’t need Gertrude’s help getting back to their bedroom, she insisted on showing them the way once more. Just like prisoners, Credence noted, they didn’t seem to be allowed anywhere else in the manor. Not that he would ever dare to explore the other rooms anyway.

When they got back to their bedroom, the fireplace was on, casting a warm, orange glow across the room. Credence couldn’t remember the last time he slept somewhere so cozy. It may be the first time. Newt had made himself comfortable, laying down against the headboard. He seemed almost relaxed but with a certain sadness in his eyes, the contradiction really confusing Credence. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. 

“Credence, sit here with me for a minute. You look like you want to say something. Y-you don’t need to censor yourself with me…” Newt said, sensing Credence’s mood. Credence blushed and tried to not make eye contact but sat down at the end of the bed anyways, doing whatever he could to take up as little space as possible.

“Is something wrong?” Credence whispered “I-I mean…you look calm but also sad? I guess I’m just w-worried.” He continued, a little louder. Newt sat up and got closer to Credence, tentatively reaching out for his hand. Credence resisted flinching once Newt held his hand, drawing little, calming circles with his thumb. It worked because, soon enough, Credence felt himself relaxing and enjoying the tender touch.

“It means a lot that you’re worrying about me, but there’s no need for that. I’m okay and you’ll be too. It’s just…I miss my creatures, you know? I wasn’t allowed to bring them with me. Not even Pickett…” Newt replied, lowering his eyes at the last sentence, following his thumb’s movements on Credence’s hand. Credence dared to look up, noticing the way Newt’s brows were furrowed. He didn’t know what Newt was talking about and neither who Pickett was but his confusion must have been written on his face because Newt continued “Pickett is one of my Bowtruckles, my favourite one actually…but I will deny this if you ever repeat it! Oh right, you have no idea what a Bowtruckle is, do you?” Credence shook his head. “So a Bowtruckle is sort of a twig-like little thing that protects trees used to make wands…they’re fascinating creatures really. I wish you had the chance to meet them…Pickett would like you.” Newt explained with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I understand you. I had a cat once. He was shiny and black and so little. He was just a baby, lost on the street and I loved him a lot. B-but Ma killed him, she said black cats were evil and only witches liked them. It was my fault…I sh-should have known. I could have tried to save him.” Credence whispered, his voice trembling and eyes getting redder at the memory. Newt could feel his heart breaking. He couldn’t imagine what Credence had gone through. 

“Credence, no! Don’t say that…none of that was your fault. None of it! I-is it okay to give you a hug?” Credence shyly nodded and Newt enveloped him in his arms. “I’m sorry you had to go through that…you didn’t deserve any of it.” Newt whispered in Credence’s ear, a shiver going down the boy’s back. As they pulled away he ran his hand through Credence’s inky black hair in a way he hoped was comforting. “What if we tried to get some sleep, huh? Are you okay with sharing the bed?” Credence nodded and Newt got up to look for something to wear in his suitcase. “I’ll get dressed in the bathroom to give you some privacy, let me know when you’re done, okay?”

Credence walked slowly towards his own suitcase finding his nightshirt right away. Even though the room’s temperature was pleasing, he still stood in front of the fireplace as he took his clothes off. He shuddered at his reflection in the mirror on top of the fire. Ma had been right. How could anyone find him interesting? His skin was white and paper thin and his torso blemished with scars from countless beatings. He looked away, not standing his image anymore. He finished putting on his too short, shabby nightshirt and walked towards the bathroom, gently knocking. Newt opened the door right away, obviously having finished getting ready before him. He wore a warm shirt and pants that seemed new. Then again, in comparison with Credence’s clothes, everything Newt wore looked brand new. Newt’s whole semblance went dark for a fraction of a second, as he stared at Credence. How did that boy survive New York’s chilly winter?

“Aren’t you cold? I’m sure there’s something warmer here you can wear…or maybe we could call Gertrude? I’m sure she would find something…” Credence shook his head violently, not wanting to bother anyone. His expression must have been really easy to read because Newt continued “Hey, look at me, I’d be happy to find you something warm. You’re not bothering anyone you hear?”

“T-thank you, but I’m okay…r-really.” Credence couldn’t help but give a shy little smile. He didn’t remember the last time someone worried about him like this. Newt decided not to push anymore, giving Credence a reassuring smile in return.

Both men lied down on the bed, under the thick, smooth covers. Credence breathed in the flowery aroma of the bed sheets. He didn’t know what kind it was but it felt fresh compared to the ashy smell of the fireplace. Credence thought he would be too nervous to fall asleep but he had never slept in such a comfortable place and he was so tired, he quickly fell into a light slumber.

Newt tried to fall asleep but to no avail. He kept tossing and turning, hoping he wasn’t bothering Credence. He had hopefully managed to maintain an air of certainty around Credence, but the truth is that he was terrified. He had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow nor if he would be able to protect Credence. He turned to the younger man, reaching out to brush some of his hair out of his face. Unsurprisingly, Credence was freezing cold and Newt chastised himself for not getting him some warmer clothes anyway. He placed his arm across Credence’s hips, trying to pull him to himself. Credence stirred in his sleep, waking up slightly and groggily looking at Newt.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, Credence. You’re freezing, come here. It’s okay…is it okay with you too?” Newt said gently pulling Credence, carefully positioning his head on his own chest as he slowly nodded his consent. Credence could already feel his body getting warmer thanks to Newt’s body heat. In no time he was falling asleep again, lulled by Newt’s steady heartbeat. Newt calmed down as he listened to Credence’s deep, sleepy breathing, falling into a dreamless sleep too.


	3. Almost time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a longer chapter and finally include the smut, but then fluffy things happened...so THE smut will come next chapter (probably?)...there's a little something something though ;)

_Credence moaned as he felt hands roaming his body, fingertips caressing his sides and his face. He could feel himself being showered with little kisses. Kisses on his nose, his cheeks, his lips, and his chest so tender and so soft._

_“Open your eyes…Credence baby, look at me.” Someone with a British accent said. Credence leaned into the hand that was running through his hair but did what the person asked. Newt’s freckled face came into view. In his foggy mind, the other man looked like an angel. “Good boy, isn’t he? Isn’t he our good boy?”_

_“Yes, he is. Our sweet boy…” someone else said from his other side. This voice was deeper and even before turning, Credence knew it would be Mr. Graves. He felt a strong hand petting his hip and his inner thighs. For such a tough man Mr. Graves could be so slow and gentle. Both men kept their ministrations, pulling gasps and moans out of him._

_In a moment of bravery, Credence grabbed Mr. Graves hand and guided it towards his most private area. “P-please…” he begged. He was so hard and desperate for release. Mr. Graves smiled at him and let him take his hand. He lowered himself so he could kiss Credence and…_

Credence woke up with a gasp. Newt was still asleep next to him, looking ethereal in the morning light, his arm resting across Credence’s abdomen. He could feel the tent in his nightshirt, a reminder of his sinful thoughts. He was tempted to get some relief, but he couldn’t…not with Newt next to him. It would be so immoral, so wrong. Resisting temptation, Credence tried to focus on something else in hopes of getting rid of his problem.

In the meantime, Newt let out a sleepy groan and pulled Credence closer to him. A wide grin spread around his face as he looked at Credence. “Hey, you’re up already…isn’t it a bit early?” Newt said as he checked the clock on the fireplace mantle. It must have been enchanted to not make any noise since neither of the men had heard it ticking throughout the night. “Exactly what I thought…very, very early. Try to sleep some more, okay?” he bumped Credence’s cheek with his nose softly, his hand moving from Credence’s tummy to his head. He ran his fingers through the boy’s dark locks, trying to get him to fall asleep.  It puzzled Credence how quickly he had gotten used to Newt. Newt who was so full of love and gentle touches, it made Credence feel safe around him.  Goosebumps appeared all over his arms as Newt kept running his fingers through his hair, lightly and painlessly scraping his scalp. He could feel his eyelids getting droopier as he relaxed into the soft bed, falling asleep once again.

Hours passed and eventually Newt was pulled from his slumber by cold, bony hands shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Gertrude standing on the bed, a big smile opening her features.

“Good morning, Master Newt! It’s almost lunch time. Gertrude came here a bit earlier but Master Newt and Master Credence were sleeping so peacefully, Gertrude decided to let the Masters rest. There’s a big day ahead!” the house elf said as she turned to wake Credence up.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll wake him up. He’s still not used to magical beings so it’s best if I do it. Thank you, Gertrude. We will meet you downstairs when we’re done.” Newt stopped her, giving her a warm smile. Gertrude nodded and smiled in return, jumping out of the bed and leaving the bedroom.

Newt turned to Credence once again, caressing his cheek and running this thumb over Credence’s cheekbones. Even with all his hard angles and sharp features, there was a certain softness about him. Newt couldn’t help but think about how beautiful and serene Credence looked. “Credence, it’s time to wake up…” Newt whispered as his face got closer to Credence’s, his lips touching his cheek in a gentle kiss. Credence’s eyes fluttered open and Newt gave him another kiss. The boy flushed bright red but smiled nonetheless. “Did you like it?” Credence just nodded his response. “Then I’ll make sure to wake you up like that every morning!” Newt smiled and didn’t resist giving Credence a third kiss, this time on his forehead. Credence let out a small laugh and it filled Newt’s heart with joy. He wasn’t sure why but there was something about Credence that made his most affectionate side come out.

“T-thank you.” Credence said, eyes downcast and a faint pink dusting his cheeks. He was so embarrassed for having laughed. He hoped Newt wasn’t regretting being nice to him. His doubts soon started to fade as Newt pulled him into his warm chest. Credence was getting better at letting himself be held by Newt. He didn’t feel the need to flinch every time Newt’s skin touched his anymore.

“As much as I would love nothing else but to stay here all day with you, Gertrude is waiting for us downstairs. And we still need to shower and get dressed. Also, I bet there’s some delicious brun–” Newt was interrupted by a light snore coming from his side – Credence had fallen asleep again. He imagined how tired the boy must have been, to be dealing with the Obscurus breaking out for months and without anyone to help him, while being abused and manipulated by Grindelwald. Deciding to let him sleep some more, Newt left for the bathroom for a quick shower.

Warm water fell down his back and the smell of the rose scented soap filled his nostrils, but he still couldn’t get rid of the tension he’d been feeling since the previous day. Maybe if he could find Mr. Graves alone for a second, he could ask him to tread lightly around Credence. Remind him that to the other boy, Mr. Graves’s face was only associated with pain and disappointment. Also as much as he tried denying it to himself, the truth was that he was scared about what would happen to him too. Turning off the water, Newt wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Credence had woken up in the meantime. At first, the lack of Newt’s body heat scared him. Maybe he had finally gotten tired of him? Maybe he had been allowed to not get married and had left him alone? Credence started looking around the room, seeming to relax when he saw Newt’s things lying around. Leaning back into the fluffy pillows and in a much calmer state he was finally able to hear the water running in the bathroom.

“Okay Credence, no more sleeping! Oh, you’re awake…good! Time to shower.” Newt said as he entered the room, steam emanating from his skin and water droplets falling down his dotted chest. Credence got up in a hurry, afraid that any impure thoughts would take hold of his mind, like that dream had.

Credence walked into the bathroom and stared at the shower. There were different smelling soaps, each one better than the other and he didn’t know which one to choose. It all felt so different here. In his old home, there was never any hot water. Mary Lou insisted that cold water was better for building character so Credence had no idea what a hot shower felt like. Wanting to try one, he turned on the warm water tap and waited a little bit for it to heat up as he bent down to pick the soap.  There was a small, cream colored one that smelled like oranges or mandarins. It felt fresh and summery so he chose that one.

In the bedroom, Newt was starting to get dressed. He stood there, shirtless looking at the expensive suit coat his mother bought specifically for the wedding and sighed. It was nowhere bad looking, but it didn’t feel like him. He wished he could wear his blue coat that had been with him on so many adventures around the world. It would make him feel more at home. Newt was brought out of his thoughts by a yell, followed by a loud thump in the bathroom.

“CREDENCE! Credence, are you okay? What happened?” Newt screamed as he ran into the bathroom. Credence was fallen on the floor, obviously trying to get out of the shower. His face and eyes were shiny and Newt didn’t know if it was from sweat, tears or the condensation of the bathroom. Why was it so hot?

“It b-burned…I tried to get a-away b-but fell d-down.” Credence stuttered, red eyes brimming with tears.

“Shh, it’s okay…you’re okay now. Come here.” Newt grabbed one of Credence’s arms, trying to help him get up. The boy yelped as he set his foot down, still on the floor. “Where does it hurt? Ankle?” Credence nodded as big, fat tears fell down his face. Newt couldn’t bear watching Credence in pain so he immediately picked him up and carried him to the bed. Credence was surprised to see how strong Newt could be. He could feel the tension in Newt’s arms and the softness of his skin. Credence nuzzled Newt’s neck and the only justification he could find for his behavior was that pain was clouding his judgement. He only allowed himself a moment to feel embarrassed about his nudity before concentrating on the other man. Newt smelled like flowers – roses – Credence thought, remembering the light pink soap.

Newt tried laying Credence gently on the bed, getting something for him to cover himself as an afterthought. His ankle felt warm and looked red, an obvious sign of inflammation. “Does it hurt if I press here?” Newt circled his ankle with his hand, applying some pressure. Credence flinched and let out a small whimper, which Newt took as a “yes”. “It doesn’t seem broken, it’s probably just a sprain. I can fix it.” Newt started looking around for his wand.

“W-will it stop hurting?” the tears had stopped falling but Credence’s face was still red and puffy. Credence felt ashamed about how weak he was being. He used to take pain so well, and yet, here he was, crying at something so small.

Newt just nodded his response, a small smile appearing on his lips as he found his wand. He said something that Credence couldn’t quite understand and in a second the pain stopped. He was amazed at how quickly it had worked. He kept looking between Newt and his ankle dumbfounded. “C-can magic cure everything?”

“Sadly, no…most things yeah, but not everything.” Newt sat down on the bed next to Credence, handing him a bathrobe so he wouldn’t be so exposed. It was white and fuzzy and warm.

“C-Chastity?” A sad look crossed his face as he remembered his adoptive older sister. She had been hurt the night he was discovered to be the Obscurial and it had been all his fault. Her screams and the guilt still kept him awake most nights, tossing and turning in bed reliving the events of that night. He only knew she had been taken by MACUSA to a hospital and that she was alive but hurt. He knew nothing else.

“That’s exactly it…most of her injuries were able to be fixed with magic but some weren’t. The ones directly caused by magic couldn’t be fixed…I’m sorry, Credence.” Credence’s face fell as the words resonated in his skull. _The ones directly caused by magic_ was a nice way to say _the injuries he had caused, directly_.

“I’m bad, I’m a horrible being and I deserve all the bad things that happen to me.” Newt recoiled at Credence’s icy tone.

“No, don’t say that. Please don’t say something like that…” Newt got closer to Credence, pulling him into his arms, feeling him tremble. “You’re not bad. You’re good, you’re infinitely good and don’t deserve a bit of what happened to you.” He pulled away, wiping away the newly formed tears running down Credence’s cheekbones. “And besides, you can’t be blamed for what uncontrollable strikes of magic do…ask my uncle Ruffus.”

“What h-happened to him?”

“Well, I must have been about four or five and my uncle Ruffus was visiting us. He gave me and my brother Theseus a chocolate frog each and said he would give us more after dinner. Let’s just say I did not want to wait until dinner was over…so, like any child would, I threw the biggest tantrum. Keep in mind that wizard kids can’t control their magic at all, so, in my rage I made a vase levitate and hit my uncle over the head! He never got rid of the scar either…said he would cash it for a favor later in life.” He smiled as he reminisced.

“Y-you threw a tantrum??” Credence blurted out. It was hard for him to believe that Newt could ever do such thing. It was hard to imagine Newt as a child too. He wondered what kind of dreams he had back then. Would he have liked him?

“I was a _child_ , Credence! For Merlin’s sake, I tell you this story about how I made a vase levitate at age four and all you get from this is that I threw a tantrum?” Newt asked, with mock outrage. He finished his small rant with a playful smile and a wink, showing Credence that he wasn’t actually mad. “But in all seriousness, you are so good. Believe me.” He cupped Credence’s face, caressing his soft, flushed cheekbones with his thumbs. “My good, sweet boy…”

The atmosphere changed with Newt’s words. Credence couldn’t help remembering last night’s dream, still so fresh in his memory. Newt calling him a good boy, his calloused fingers running down his body, his big, soft lips peppering him with soft kisses. Credence tried but couldn’t stop the little whimper that came out of him. Almost subconsciously he started leaning towards Newt, hoping the other man would close the gap between them.

“C-can I kiss you?” Newt whispered, his tone gentle but still sensual, his head tilted sideways and nose brushing against Credence’s. He tried to speak but no sound came out so he just nodded instead. Both men closed their eyes as Newt joined his lips to Credence’s soft, pillowy ones. Credence’s movements seemed unsure and inexperienced so Newt took the lead, slowly pushing Credence on the bed. Newt pulled away slightly, enjoying the look of absolute bashfulness on Credence’s face. What started as a light blush was now a deep crimson that spread all over his face, down his neck and disappearing into his bathrobe. “Such a good boy…” Newt said, followed by an array of little pecks along Credence’s sharp jaw. Credence keened at the praise, eyes fluttering shut as he prayed Newt couldn’t feel his arousal. “Oh, you like it when I say you’re my good boy, don’t you?” Newt’s thigh pressed against Credence’s hardening cock, eliciting a gasp from him. “Tell me what you want…you never have to feel afraid to tell me anything.”

“T-touch y-you?” Credence looked Newt in the eyes, from up-close he could see how dilated his pupils were. He smiled and laid on his side. He grabbed one of Credence’s hands, unclasping it from the smooth bedsheets and leaving a small kiss on his pulse point. His smile faltered slightly when he saw all the scars on Credence’s palms, the result of countless punishments. He made sure to kiss each and every scar on the boy’s hand before placing it on his chest. Credence’s touch was full of curiosity and wonder. His fingertips mapping the whole expense of his torso. “C-can I k-kiss it?” he quietly wondered, pointing at a birthmark, right above Newt’s heart. He blushed at his boldness but relaxed when Newt nodded, giving him the warmest smile he had ever seen. Credence leaned in for a small peck, but ended up staying longer when he felt Newt’s heartbeat under his lips, followed by a series of little kisses around the birthmark. Newt groaned at the feeling and Credence stopped, afraid of having done something wrong.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great…it felt good.” He grabbed Credence’s hand once more and placed above his crotch. “See? This is all because of you…You’re so good aren’t you Credence?” Newt leaned down for a kiss, this one deeper than the first. Credence’s inexperience was still noticeable but it didn’t matter to Newt, as long as Credence was enjoying it, he would enjoy it too.

They were interrupted by the door bursting open. Both men jumped, their hearts beating a mile a minute.

“Master Credence! Master Newt! Masters aren’t dressed yet? Gertrude is waiting for Masters to serve lunch. Hurry up!” Gertrude squeaked from the doorway, either not realizing or not caring about what they had been doing.

“Okay, we really need to go soon, I’ll show you how to set the water temperature…come on.” Newt got up, pulling Credence up with him effortlessly and giving him a gentle peck on the cheek before leading him to the bathroom.


	4. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting the smut in this chapter, but it was getting so long! Don't worry, chapter 5 is almost done too!

It was finally time for the wedding. Credence was growing more and more nervous at any passing minute.  He felt nauseated and his stomach kept churning and Credence was regretting eating so much for lunch. Or brunch, how Newt had called it. But he had to eat. Credence didn’t know if they were going to keep feeding him like that so he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to know what a good meal was like. Mary Lou would have scolded him for being a glutton if she had been there. He felt Newt’s hand brush against his, followed by his long fingers tangling with his own. Newt’s hand felt warm but comforting, even though Credence hadn’t sopped sweating.

“Are you okay?” Newt took notice of Credence’s trembling form, letting go of his hand to hold him in a strong hug. “It will be fine, I’m here…” He whispered as Credence’s shaking body started to relax, his arms timidly reaching out to return the hug. As they pulled away from the hug, Newt left a soft peck on Credence’s cheek. “My good boy…” Credence felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Master Credence! Master Newt! We are so late! There’s plenty of time for that later!” Gertrude squeaked accusingly as she apparated into the corridor, taking both men by surprise, as she usually did.

Credence was furiously blushing as he followed Gertrude through a big wooden door, Newt once again holding his hand. He didn’t know if wizard weddings were anything like normal ones. Would there be a priest? He wasn’t aware of any churches that allowed such kind of wicked things. Three men getting married. On the other side of the door stood a big hall, as richly decorated as the rest of the manor. In this case, however, it seemed that the furniture had been selected just for the wedding. A small but tall table was placed in the middle of the room, with chairs organized in a semi-circle around it. Credence took a second look at the table, it was made from light marble and it only had one leg, sculpted in the shape of a man holding a wand, as if he was carrying the weight of the table. They had been the last ones to arrive. Credence could see Mr. and Mrs. Scamander seating in the first row, along with another man with red hair and a beard. He looked older than Newt and Credence assumed it was the brother Newt had mentioned. Mr. Graves senior occupied another one of the front seats, seemingly alone and there were some other people he didn’t recognize. Mary Lou was nowhere to be seen. He felt a pang of sadness hit him. It was just one more proof that his mother didn’t love and wanted nothing more than to never see him again.

Percival was waiting at the table for his soon-to-be husbands, an air of dignified calmness and seriousness about him. The other men approached, still guided by Gertrude who gestured towards Graves and stepped aside, letting Credence and Newt go through.

Credence was right, there was no priest. But Mr. Graves senior gave a long speech about name bonds and the advantages of marriage. Mr. Graves talked about the honor of joining their families together and an important looking woman – Madame President, he remembered – congratulated them and wished them a successful bond. Newt didn’t leave his side during the whole ceremony, Credence still clutching to his hand. Newt would squeeze it slightly every now and then, when he felt Credence getting agitated. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention and here he was, in front of a staring crowd. Next, it was explained to Credence that he needed to sign the marriage contract. He was going to use a special quill that would carve his signature on the marble table. Mr. Graves went first, followed by Newt. When he got close to the table he could read that Newt had signed his last name as “Scamander-Graves” and he was wondering if he should do the same. He looked at Newt trying to ask for his help but the man wasn’t looking. Holding the colorful feather in his hand he carefully started signing his name, deciding in the end to sign it as “Barebone-Graves”. They had spent a huge amount of time talking about name bonds, it must have meant something. 

Mr. Graves stepped up once again, as the contracts were all signed and instructed them to hold onto each other’s wrists. Mr. Graves holding onto Credence who was holding onto Newt who, in turn, held onto Mr. Graves. Once everything was set, he used his wand to shoot a golden rope, but smooth instead of hard and itchy, that intertwined around all their joined wrists, a faint glow emanating from it. Everything felt warm to Credence. The magic from the rope, Mr. Graves’s hand, Newt’s wrist…

The rest of the night went by in a blur of food and music. Credence almost wished the wedding would never end, not because he was enjoying it but because he was dreading the end of the night. His mother’s words about what would happen to him during the wedding night still stuck in his head. Once again he started feeling queasy and in pain, both from overeating and nerves.

“Credence, are you feeling okay?” Newt asked with concern, sensing his discomfort. Credence shook his head and Newt touched his forehead with the palm of his hand and then with his lips, trying to feel his temperature. “You don’t seem hot but you’re sweating…maybe we should go lie down upstairs, wait here, I’ll let Gertrude know.”

Credence watched as Newt said goodbye to his parents and brother who were immersed in conversation and left to find the house elf. He didn’t like feeling this alone. He had gotten so used to Newt’s company in the last couple of days that the thought of not being with him was almost unbearable. He felt lost and so, but so scared. Newt came back in no time, and held onto Credence’s hip when he got up, leading him towards the room. It wasn’t the same room they had stayed in the night before. It was even bigger than the other one and, if possible, even more luxurious. Newt took off his shoes and made Credence sit on the bed, taking his as well. It was a very large four-poster bed and the bedspread seemed warm and feather-y to the touch. Newt pushed Credence down on the soft bed and laid down next to him.

“What is it? Does something hurt? Do you want to throw up?” he started playing with Credence’s short hair. It always fascinated him how soft his hair was and it seemed to relax him so it was a win-win situation.

“B-both…” Credence sighed, his hand reaching for his abdomen as he closed his eyes. He let out a surprised squeak when he felt Newt’s always warm hands drawing long circles on his tummy, untangling the nervous knot that had formed. “I-I’m scared…” Credence whispered in such a small voice that if Newt wasn’t so close to him he wouldn’t have heard him. “He’s going to hurt us, isn’t he? Ma told me about sodomy. She said it would be painful and I deserved the punishment for being such a wicked creature. I don’t want to be hurt anymore…” He continued, tears falling freely down his face. His breathing started getting faster and shallower, a hint of panic spreading through his body as his heart started hammering in his chest, the loud drumming of his blood flow in his ears dulling any other sound.

“Breathe, Credence…please breathe slowly, in and out. Come on, take a deep breath.” Newt pulled Credence into a sitting position, rubbing his shoulder blades as he kept instructing him. “Good, now push all the air out…in again, slowly…” Newt kept his voice steady as he guided Credence down from his panic attack, using the moment to remove the boy’s constricting tie. “My good boy, I’ll do whatever I can to protect you, come here…” Newt said once Credence relaxed, pulling him against his chest, Credence’s head nestled on the crook of his neck. Credence breathed in Newt’s scent. Even after so many hours the scent of the flowery soap still lingered on his freckled skin. Newt kept rubbing soothing circles on Credence’s back, leaving small kisses on the top of his head. Credence was right, though. He was no stranger to this and he knew it could hurt when not done properly, especially considering that Credence was still untouched and scared. He would beg Graves to go twice, three, four times with him if necessary, but to leave Credence alone.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Graves walked in, tall and proud. He closed the door behind him and his whole aura changed. He threw what he hoped was a warm smile in the direction of his new husbands hugging on their bed.


	5. The wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is finally here! And now I'm going to pass out since it's 4am!   
> I seriously hope you guys like it!

“So…who’s going to take me first?” Percival couldn’t help but let his smile falter at Credence’s scared expression and red-rimmed eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy or cause him anymore pain. He needed to keep his stoic appearance for everyone else but in reality, all he wanted was to show those two men in front of him how much he respected and cherished them.

“I am.” Newt said assertively, giving Credence one last kiss on his temple. He got up and approached Graves, throwing his arms around his neck. “Please, don’t hurt Credence…he’s scared. I’m begging you, do whatever you want to me…fuck me as many times as you want, but leave him out of this…” Newt whispered hurriedly.

Percival grabbed Newt’s arms, pushing him away from him slowly so he could look at his dotted face. “I would never hurt any of you…A-actually, I wanted you two to fuck me. Only if you’re okay with it, of course.” He uncharacteristically blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Wait, what? Do you mean you want to stay on the bottom?” Newt asked as Percival nodded. Newt had not been waiting for this situation. He couldn’t deny the light twinge of arousal that hit him. The idea of big, scary Mr. Graves opening up for him excited him. And made him nervous. He had never been on top before, he didn’t know what to do.

“Hey, look at me…like I said, only if you want this too...if not we’ll just go to sleep. I can even sleep in another bedroom if you want. I would never force any of you to do something you didn’t want. You’re my husbands and I’ll always protect you…” Percival was rambling now, afraid he had messed something up. He had been stupid for assuming they would want him too but he couldn’t take back his words now.

Newt gave him a soft kiss, like the ones he usually gave Credence, to shut him up. He started walking backwards, pulling Graves along with him, until he felt the bed behind him, letting himself fall on it and dragging Graves down with him. Newt huffed as Graves fell on top of him which prompted a fit of laughter. Newt had never seen this side of Graves, but he had to admit he was liking it.

He pulled away from Graves to look at Credence. The boy looked curious and aroused, if only a little nervous. He didn’t seem scared anymore and Newt was happy for that. “Hey, Credence baby, come here…” he murmured, extending his arm towards him. Credence blushed at the nickname and smiled as he got closer to the other men.

Percival pulled back and watched mesmerized as Newt drew Credence in, gently cradling his face. “No one will hurt you, I promise.” Newt said while trying to look Credence in the eyes. The boy kept averting his gaze but nodded. Newt started peppering Credence’s face with kisses, which he always seemed to love and Credence let out a small, almost quiet giggle. His eyes grew at the sound that came out of him and he gasped, embarrassed of doing it in front of a serious man like Mr. Graves. Braving a look at said man, Credence was met with a bright smile. It almost seemed foreign on his face. Grindelwald had never smiled like this when wearing Mr. Graves’s face. It was the kind of smile that made the eyes crinkle around the corners. Credence started to believe that, maybe, this Mr. Graves wouldn’t hurt him.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? Absolutely stunning, especially when you’re happy…” Percival reached out to grab one of Credence’s hands very slowly, so he wouldn’t scare him. “Both of you…Let me make you happy, please?” He ran his fingers through Newt’s wavy hair. It reminded him of autumn, a calm explosion of warm colors. And his eyes…as cliché as it may sound, Percival felt he could get lost in them. He was awarded with two smiles. A bright, full one from Newt and a small, shy, rose-cheeked one from Credence.

“Are we your good boys, Mr. Graves?” Newt teased in a low voice. Percival could only nod, his mouth going dry at the sight. “Say it…say we’re your good boys.”

“Y-you’re my good boys. So good….” He spluttered, being then taken by surprise at the whine that came out of Credence. The boy bashfully tried to hide his face on the crook of Newt’s neck as Newt kissed the top of his head, both men looking absolutely charming.

“Oh right, Credence _loves_ to be called a good boy…” Newt sat up, bringing both men up with him. “…don’t you, love?” He finished his question with a kiss that started as gentle as always, but which he soon tried to deepen. His tongue darted out to lick Credence’s bottom lip and he gasped at the feeling, allowing Newt to push his tongue into Credence’s warm mouth. Newt started running his hand up and down Credence’s chest, stopping just to feel the boy’s agitated heartbeat. He pulled away, nuzzling Credence’s flushed cheek and leaving little butterfly kisses on his sharp jaw.

In the meantime, Percival stared at the scene before him. The mix between gentleness and frantic passion leaving him aching for some friction on his hard cock. He started undoing his pants, massaging the bulge in his underwear. “Can I kiss you too, Credence?” He asked as he leaned forward, his hand reaching out to caress his cheek. He had already kissed Newt and was now hoping Credence would give him the same honor.

Credence was startled by Mr. Graves’s proximity but he nodded anyways. He had always found Mr. Graves very attractive, but he had gotten scared of Grindelwald. However the Mr. Graves in front of him was a different person, he had to remind himself. Grindelwald would never have asked for his permission for anything and Credence appreciated Mr. Graves for doing it.

Percival closed the distance between them, giving him the gentlest kiss he could muster. Maybe later he would try something a little less so, but for now, slow and sensual was the best option. It was clear as soon as his lips touched Credence’s that the boy didn’t have much experience, what Graves found even more endearing. He couldn’t wait for him and Newt to teach him all the things he had yet to learn. All the things he had yet to experience. “Was it good?” Graves asked as he pulled away, after leaving another quick peck on Credence’s incredibly soft lips.

“Y-yes, Mr. Graves.” Credence blushed furiously, the flush spreading up to the tip of his ears.

“Good…but please don’t call me Mr. Graves. You are my husbands, there’s no need to be formal. Could you please call me Percival? Or maybe Percy? But only if you feel comfortable with it…” Newt and Credence were the only two people Percival would ever allow using that nickname.  He was rewarded once more with his boys’ smiles. So different yet both so honest.

“Percy…” Newt tried, the name rolling of his tongue. “I like it…” He laid back down, pulling Graves along with him once again for a kiss, as one of his hands pushed Credence against his side. From there he could feel both his husbands’ erections pressing into him and he moaned at the thought about what was yet to come. He let out a loud gasp as he felt Credence littering his neck with kisses and held onto him even harder. He couldn’t wait to see Credence becoming bolder and more confident in himself, although, he would still spoil him rotten. “Okay, t-too many clothes…” He panted as he sat down once again, reaching for the hem of his shirt, already halfway out of his pants. He was hypnotized by the sight of Percival ripping his dress shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

Percival laughed at Newt’s awed expression, as the man rushed to get out of his clothes, leaving his underwear. He was about to completely take off his pants when he noticed Credence’s shaking hand as he tried to undo the buttons on his worn shirt. “Let me help you with that, is this okay with you?”

Credence nodded and looked up at Mr. Graves – Percival – through his long eyelashes, feeling the reassuring warmth of Percival’s warm hands over his, guiding his movements. He felt the bed move as Newt got up, getting rid of his undergarments. Credence didn’t think he could blush even harder but here he was – a deep crimson flush spreading throughout his entire body at the sight of Newt’s tanned, freckled, naked body. He followed Newt’s body with his eyes, from his face, to his chest, to his tummy and stopping at his cock. Swollen and red, pearly white beads drooling down his length and pooling at Newt’s ginger pubic hair. Credence’s hand automatically reached out for him – for it – but he immediately stopped. Sensing what he wanted to do, Newt grabbed his hand and led it to his private area, letting out a breathy moan when Credence shyly fondled him.

Percival licked his lips. How he wanted both men inside of him. He lingered for a moment, appreciating the view in front of him. Sun-kissed skin mingling with pale, milky one. Inky, smooth, black hair contrasting with wild ginger one. They seemed to be made of oppositions but they mixed so well, so softly. He shed his clothes in a hurry, trying to get back to his husbands as soon as possible. He started urgently removing Credence’s clothes with Newt’s help, always keeping an eye on him to make sure Credence was okay. His underwear was in even worse shape than the rest of his clothes. Not only was the fabric worn, the whole thing was riddled with holes. Percival vowed to take Credence shopping soon.

Both Newt and Percival seemed to be on the same page, since both slowed down when it came to the underwear, gently undoing each button. Newt helped Credence get out of the union suit once all the buttons were unfastened. He had to suppress a surprised gasp at the sight of Credence’s back. If he had already thought his hands were terribly scarred, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the boy’s back. Anger bubbled in him towards Credence’s adoptive mother. What kind of person would do something like that? To a sweet person like Credence, nonetheless.

Graves noticed Newt’s expression and worriedly took a look at Credence’s back. At this moment, Credence had realized what his husbands were looking at and something in him broke. Newt had kissed the scars on his hands but, surely, he was now wondering what bad things he must have done to deserve such a punishment. What kind of wicked, evil creature he really was. He prepared himself for rejection but it never came. Instead, he could feel Newt’s calloused fingers running through each scar and Percival’s lips touching his back soothingly.

“Oh, my beautiful boy…I wish I could have saved you sooner.” Percival tried but couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down his cheek, onto Credence’s back. He knew the boy had been mistreated but he wasn’t aware of the length and cruelty of the abuse. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He should have listened to Tina. He should have done more. Percival would make sure neither Credence nor Newt suffered ever again. But he couldn’t take away the painful memories.

Credence trembled, trying not to cry. He could never have imagined he would ever see Mr. Graves crying because of him and all he wanted to do at the moment was hug him and Newt. To thank them for caring. He reached towards both men, pulling them into each of his sides and enveloping in a thankful hug. His chest and neck started getting peppered with kisses from both Newt and Percival, as both men tried to show him how precious he was to them.  The kisses which had started light and soft, soon turned hungrier, leaving faint pink marks all over the boy’s exposed neck.

“Would you prefer to go first then, Credence?” Newt whispered in his ear. Credence shook his head and looked at Newt with big eyes.

“Okay then, Newt goes first…but if we get to your turn and you don’t want to do it, it’s perfectly fine. Do you understand this, Credence? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to…” Percival kneeled in front of Credence, cupping his face and looking him in the eyes.

“Y-yes, I understand.” He mumbled, making an effort to return Percival’s gaze.

“Good boy…so good.” Graves caressed Credence’s cheek as he kissed the corner of his pink mouth, just soft enough to leave him wanting more. “But same goes for you, Newt…are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes! I-I want this…I want you…” Newt breathed out, his hand running down Percival’s chest, towards his sculpted abdomen, which immediately tensed at the contact. Newt’s fingers kept lightly caressing each muscle and Graves shivered at the soft touch. “I’m just not sure of what to do…” he whispered uncertainly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it…do you want to prepare me? Or do you want me to do it?” A bottle of lube came flying into his hands from the dresser. Credence let out a small gasp, his eyes twinkling at the display of magic.

Newt was speechless. If because of the wandless magic or the idea of opening Percival up, he wasn’t sure. After a second of a near trance state, Newt grabbed the bottle from Percival’s hand, giving him a bruising kiss. Percival laid down on his back, legs spread apart as far as they could go. He was both excited and nervous. It had been a while for him.

Newt opened the bottle, coating his fingers with the cold substance. He started circling the rim of Percival’s hole with one finger, the way Newt usually liked done to him. Graves tensed and Newt could tell maybe his husband was nervous too. For some reason he found that reassuring. “Credence, come here…can you help me, baby? Can you go give Percy a kiss…?”

Credence laid down, on his side, next to Percival and leaned down, touching his lips softly to Graves’s. Percival grabbed the hand that was not resting on the bed and guided it towards his body. With the same curious touch he had ran his hands through Newt’s chest, Credence gently mapped out every inch of Percival’s torso with his fingertips. Goosebumps appeared on Percival’s skin, trailing behind Credence’s scarred hands. Their kiss swallowed his groan when Newt inserted a second finger, after a few moments of using just one.

Newt continued by gently scissoring his fingers. The kiss had relaxed Graves, making his job much easier, but he still wanted to be careful. Newt inserted a third finger and started lazily rubbing Percival’s inner thigh soothingly. Credence and Percival had stopped kissing in the meantime, Credence busying himself with leaving hungry kisses on Percival’s neck, like he had done to him earlier.

“I-I think that’s enough…” Percival sighed. Newt removed his fingers slowly and waited for further instructions. “Lie down…” Newt did as he was told, lying on his back, his cock so hard it almost hurt. A shiver ran down his spine as Graves covered his cock in a generous layer of the cold lube, slowly jerking him a few times.

Credence watched mesmerized as Percival straddled Newt’s hips, aligning his entrance with Newt’s cock and sinking in, in one swift motion. Newt let out a strangled cry at the tightness, trying to concentrate in not coming right there and then. His hands grasping at the soft comforter as he tried to relax. Graves started tentatively rotating his hips, swearing under his breath at the feeling of being completely filled and stretched out. Newt managed to calm down with Credence’s help. The boy kept running his hands through Newt’s wild curls which were starting to stick to his forehead.

“My good boy…” Newt said as he grabbed one of Credence’s hands, kissing his palm gently.

“ _Our_ good boy…” Graves corrected, leaving soft caresses on Newt’s tummy and looking lovingly at the other boy. Credence blushed at the praise but didn’t avert his eyes this time. Small victories.

Percival started building a rhythm as he fucked himself on Newt’s enlarged cock, all the while sharing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. The room was a mixture of groans and moans and the occasional gasp from Credence, who was now desperately rutting against his own hand slicked with his pre-cum. Newt could feel his orgasm fast approaching so he reached down, jerking Percival in time with his thrusts. Soon he was coming all over Newt’s hand and his own stomach. Newt finally let go, allowing his orgasm to roll out of him in waves, a loud groan escaping his bruised lips. Credence let out a strangled moan as he saw Newt take his soiled fingers into his mouth, thoroughly licking Percival’s release from each of them. Newt sat up, still deeply lodged in Percival and leaned down to clean Graves’s abdomen with his tongue, lapping at the milky substance as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tried.

“You still want this, sweetheart?” Graves asked Credence, slightly out of breath as he let Newt slip out of him. It had been so long for him that he was sure he could go again in a couple of minutes.

“P-please…” Credence begged. Percival took in the sight of the boy. Tousled hair, bruised lips, dilated pupils, making his already dark eyes almost pitch black. He felt his cock twitch at the obvious aroused state Credence was in, wanting nothing more but to make him moan and cry out his name.

Both Newt and Percival turned their attention towards Credence, laying the boy in the right position. They started showering him with kisses and soft, affectionate touches while they waited for Percival to be able to go again. Credence seemed to melt into the mattress at the gentle caresses, a big smile on his lips and his eyes closed, trying to contain all he was feeling. He always had to be quiet back at home and he was usually good at it, but here was so hard. Every little touch lit up a fire in him that only seemed to be extinguishable by loud moans and whimpers.

After a few minutes of kissing and groping, Percival could feel his cock hardening again. Credence could feel it too, hardening against his thigh and in a bold moment he reached out for it, stroking it eagerly. There was nothing teasing about his movements and Percival knew he wouldn’t be able to last much at that pace. Grabbing the lube once again, he coated Credence’s cock, the boy yelping at the cold feeling. He started rubbing him, heating up the lube in the meantime.

“Okay…are you ready, baby?” Percival asked, aligning himself with Credence’s swollen cock. His wasn’t as big as Newt’s but seemed a bit thicker and Percival started to wonder if he had been prepared enough. With a consenting nod, Percival lowered himself, inch by inch on Credence. This time he did it slower than with Newt, both for his and Credence’s sake.

Credence’s body kept twitching at the sensations, he had never felt anything like this before. He felt it hard to contain his noises as Graves started fucking himself on his cock. He held onto Percival’s hips with an iron grip, trying and failing to stop his hips from automatically bucking up. Newt kept whispering sweet nothings in his ear, one of his hands coming up to play with his nipple. Credence let out a broken sob, the pleasure being too much for him to handle. He came with a loud cry, not being able to stop his orgasm from coming too soon.

“I-I’m s-so sorry! Please…f-forgive me, I tried to last longer, I d-did…” Credence rambled frantically, afraid to face Mr. Graves. What if he wasn’t happy with him and threw him out on the street?

“Hey, hey…shhh, it’s okay sweetheart. This was just your first time, it happens…” Percival replied gently, cupping Credence’s face, making him face him. He needed him to understand Percival wasn’t angry.

“I-I wasn’t a g-good boy…” Credence sobbed, eyes starting to brim with tears. Why couldn’t he stop crying lately?

“Yes, you were…You are! You’re our good boy and nothing is going to change that. You did so good, baby…” Newt comforted, peppering him in kisses as Graves got up. He could never get tired of giving Credence these soft, little kisses. Of watching the way the muscles under his skin would contract and relax at each gentle touch. “Here, I’ll help you get Percy off…” He grabbed the boy’s hand and put it on Percival’s still hard, leaking cock, as he guided his movements. He helped him stroke Percival, showing him how to thumb at the slit.

Credence tried doing it on his own, as Newt encouraged him from the side and in no time Percival was coming, whispering Credence’s name under his breath. None of Graves’s cum landed on his stomach this time, landing all on his hand. He had been curious after seeing Newt do it and tentatively sucked a cum-covered finger into his mouth. Deciding the taste wasn’t so bad, he kept licking the rest of his fingers and his hand, slowly. If Percival didn’t know any better he would think the boy was teasing him. But no, he was just truly innocent.

“Hey, let me clean you up…” Newt kissed Percival’s shoulder when he got closer to him. He had left to the bathroom and was now coming back with a tepid, wet towel. Newt started cleaning both his and Credence’s cum that was sipping out of Percival, gently since the man was still sore.

Percival winced slightly at the intrusion, as Credence and Newt quickly soothed him with kisses. Once Newt was finished, they got under the covers, Percival in the middle, with Credence and Newt cuddled into his sides. His first night with his husbands had been perfect and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with them.


	6. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam time at uni was hell, but now I'm back!

Graves opened his eyes, still a bit sleepy. The room was bathed in the soft morning light and he felt at ease surrounded by Newt and Credence’s body heat. He had decided to do something nice for his husbands so he tried to untangle himself from the other men, attempting to get up. Newt continued sleeping peacefully but Credence stirred, subconsciously reaching out for Graves, a questioning look in his drowsy eyes.

“Go back to sleep, I’m just going to the bathroom…here, hold onto Newt. Keep sleeping, baby.” Percival gently guided Credence towards Newt, softly kissing his temple. Newt seemed to sense Credence’s body next to his because he immediately held onto the boy, pulling him close. Credence let out a contented sigh as he let himself be cuddled by Newt, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

Percival grabbed some clothes as he left the room, heading towards the kitchen. The mansion felt chilly. It always did, it was too big, Graves thought. At least their bedroom was warm. Still, he couldn’t wait to take his husbands home, to his warm and cozy New York apartment. But first, he needed to take Credence shopping. The boy’s clothes were in terrible condition and there’s no way Percival Graves would let his husbands go cold. Once he reached the kitchen, Percival started setting aside all the ingredients he was going to need for breakfast. He could have used magic to prepare everything, but a handmade meal would be more meaningful, he hoped.

A good hour passed until Percival made his way back to the bedroom, breakfast trays levitating behind him. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Credence and Newt sleeping peacefully in an entangled mess of limbs. He closed the bedroom door, accidentally making more noise than he had planned. Looking back towards the bed, he saw Newt’s body stiffen as his eyes fluttered open.

“G’morning…hmm it smells good.” Newt mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Percival thought he had never looked so beautiful, the morning light softening his look while accentuating all the little freckles and marks on his body.

“Good morning, sweetheart…I made breakfast, are you hungry?” Percival walked towards the bed. Newt carefully disentangled himself from the still sleeping Credence and sat up, holding the fluffy bed covers against his naked torso as he nodded. Graves walked towards him and gave him a small peck, as he ran his hands through his orange locks. Newt smiled as he leaned into the kiss, a small blush making its way to his cheeks. Graves had been wrong, that was the most beautiful Newt had ever looked. He was sure he would be proven wrong once again many, many times.

“Thank you…” Newt whispered, holding Percival’s hands and squeezing them.

“What for? Breakfast? No need for that, I want to take care of you two…” Percival started but was soon interrupted by Newt kissing him once more.

“I meant about last night…thank you for not hurting Credence…for not hurting me...” It was Newt’s time to be interrupted as Percival pulled him into a tight hug.

“Newt, sweetie, I...you don’t have to thank me for that. I told you last night that I would never hurt neither of you and I meant it. I’ll always protect you. You deserve to be protected and taken care of. And you should not expect anything different.” Graves looked into Newt’s eyes as he spoke. He seemed calm, which made Percival happy. “Can we have breakfast now?”

Newt laughed slightly at the change of subject. “Okay, just help me wake Credence up, will you? He likes to be woken up with kisses…” Newt turned towards the sleeping boy as Percival got up and sat down on the other side of the bed. Percival watched Newt leaning onto Credence, leaving little butterfly kisses all over his face. He followed his husband’s lead, peppering Credence’s face and neck with soft pecks. Credence let out a sleepy moan, his lips forming a smile even before he opened up his eyes.

“Hey…Good morning! Did you sleep well?” Newt asked running one of his hands through Credence’s hair as he stared at the boy lovingly. Credence finally opened his eyes as he nodded slightly. He hadn’t slept so well in a while. Even the night before the wedding hadn’t been so comfortable. For once he felt safe and relaxed and not plagued by nightmares.

“I made breakfast…do you want some?” Percival asked, trying to get Credence’s attention by caressing his cheek. Credence turned his face towards him and smiled. It was a small smile, but it was an honest one. Graves felt his heart swell at the sight of such a relaxed and, hopefully, happy Credence. “There’s pancakes and fruit…I didn’t know what you drank so I made coffee, tea and hot cocoa.” Percival magicked the trays over to the bed as he spoke.

“H-hot cocoa?” Credence perked up. “I’ve never t-tried it…c-can I have some?” He asked shyly as he sat up. He had always wanted to try it but Ma never allowed it and he never had money to buy it himself. Not that he would, he was sure Ma would somehow find out and the punishment would be terrible.

“Of course, whatever you want is yours…” Percival grabbed a mug and tried some to check if it was still warm. He passed it to Credence and watched in amazement as the boy had his first sip of hot chocolate.  Newt stopped midway getting his tea to look at the scene too, a warm smile on his lips. Both men watched as Credence’s eyes fluttered shut once the first bit of cocoa touched his tongue, a happy sigh escaping his lips once the hot liquid warmed his stomach.

“Good? Here, have some pancakes too…” Newt cut a piece of the pancakes and fed it to him. Percival grabbed some silverware and did the same. He waited until Credence had finished chewing on his first bite and immediately offered him another. They took turns feeding him and waiting for him to take big gulps of the hot cocoa, not worrying about eating their own breakfasts.  Credence felt his heart tighten and he had trouble swallowing down the knot that had formed in his throat. Being shown so much love and affection was overwhelming and soon there were tears falling freely down his face. For a happy reason this time.

“Are you okay, baby?” Percival asked, worry clear in his furrowed brow. Credence nodded and tried to give them a tear-stained smile. “Cry it out, it’s okay…” Graves comforted when he understood what was happening to Credence, gently rubbing a strong hand up and down the boy’s back. “It’s okay, we’re here…” Percival got inside the covers and pulled Credence so he was sitting between his legs. He rubbed his sides gently as he left little kisses at the nape of Credence’s neck. Newt took this time to have his breakfast, he managed to do it with only one hand as he used the other to rub comforting circles on Credence’s thigh. Credence cried for a few moments more, still basking in all the love he was getting but eventually calmed down.

“I-I’m okay…y-you haven’t eaten a-anything yet.” Credence whispered, turning to look at Percival, worried that he was keeping his husband from eating.

“Shh, I ate while I was making it…thank you for worrying but Gertrude wouldn’t let me leave the kitchen unless I ate something. It was already too much that I was the one cooking. Have you ever wrestled a house elf for a pan? I have…” Percival hugged Credence from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Come here, you…” He gestured towards Newt, who flicked his wand, making the trays levitate and make their way to the nearby table. Newt lied down, placing his head on Credence’s lap and stared lovingly at his husbands. So far things seemed to be going well, he could even see himself falling in love with these two men in the future. But he couldn’t help the sadness that crossed his features when he thought about the creatures he had to leave behind. He loved them but he knew that if he had tried to keep them, his parents would have only hurt them. At least Theseus would find them good homes, right?

“Hey, is something wrong?” Percival asked. He didn’t miss the dark sadness that crossed Newt’s face. It wasn’t a good look on him, Percival thought. Credence cupped Newt’s cheek as Percival rubbed his tummy.

“No, everything’s okay, don’t worry…I think I’m going for a quick bath.” Newt reassured, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

“I t-think I know why he’s s-sad…” Credence whispered once Newt disappeared behind the bathroom door. “He told me he misses his creatures, his parents made him leave them behind…h-he really loves them.” Credence wanted to ask Percival for help but he wasn’t sure it would be well received. Who knew if Percival even liked magical creatures?

“Is that so?” Percival mused. He had promised himself he would do whatever it took to make his husbands happy and if it meant facing his family to bring back his creatures, so it would be. He had to write to Theseus as soon as possible. “Come Credence, let’s join Newt in the bath…” As soon as he was done bathing with his husbands, that is.


End file.
